User blog:Gamefreak776/Look at us...
Look at us, yourself, humanity... We are all scared little children now... Whatever happened to the glorious days? The days without technology. Nowadays, everyone has a phone, they text in class, they have access to every book in the Library of Congress at their fingertips. What happened to going outside, hiking, climbing trees, the world? Comparison 'Scenario 1:' Aaron goes hunting before school and then pulls into the school parking lot with his shotgun in his truck's gun rack. 1958 - Vice Principal comes over, looks at Aaron's shotgun, goes to his car and gets his shotgun to show Aaron. They then bask and talk about their kills and start shooting nearby pigeons and see who is better. 2012 - School goes into lock down, FBI called, Aaron hauled off to jail and never sees his truck or gun again. Counselors called in for traumatized students and teachers. 'Scenario 2:' SRG and DRO get into a fist fight after school. 1958 - Crowd gathers. DRO wins. DRO and SrG shake hands and end up buddies. 2013 - Police called and SWAT team arrives - they arrest both SRG and DRO. They are both charged with assault and both expelled even though DRO started it. 'Scenario 3:' Sora will not be still in class, he disrupts other students. 1958 - Sora sent to the Principal's office and given a good paddling by the Principal. He then returns to class, sits still and does not disrupt class again. 2013 - Sora is given huge doses of Ritalin. He becomes a zombie. He is then tested for ADHD. The family gets extra money (SSI) from the government because Sora has a disability. 'Scenario 4:' Mike breaks a window in his neighbor's car and his Dad gives him a whipping with his belt. 1958 - Mike is more careful next time, grows up normal, goes to college and becomes a successful businessman. 2013 - Mike's dad is arrested for child abuse, Mike is removed to foster care and joins a gang. The state psychologist is told by Mike's sister that she remembers being abused herself and their dad goes to prison. Mike's mom has an affair with the psychologist. 'Scenario 5:' Aaron gets a headache and takes some morphine to school. 1958 - Aaron shares his morphine with the Principal out on the smoking dock. 2013 - The police are called and Aaron is expelled from school for drug violations. His car is then searched for drugs and weapons. 'Scenario 6:' Aaron takes apart leftover firecrackers from the Fourth of July, puts them in a model airplane paint bottle and blows up a red ant bed. 1958 - Ants die. 2013 - ATF, Homeland Security and the FBI are all called. Aaron is charged with domestic terrorism. The FBI investigates his parents - and all siblings are removed from their home and all computers are confiscated. Aaron's dad is placed on a terror watch list and is never allowed to fly on a plane again. 'Scenario 7:' Aarom falls while running during recess and scrapes his knee. He is found crying by his teacher, Mary. Mary hugs him to comfort him. In the distant, Coogy stares and wishes he could be in the teacher's position, instead. 1958 - In a short time, Aaron feels better and goes on playing. 2013 - Mary is accused of being a sexual predator and loses her job. She faces 3 years in State Prison. Aaron undergoes 5 years of therapy. Category:Blog posts